Spruce Wilds
Spruce Hawk Wilds is the main protagonist in the series of his and his brother's name. He is the son of Harold and Lydia Wilds and the older brother of Gimli Wilds. He is a college student at Flosyce Academy. Background Spruce was born on November 7, 1597 after the time that his grandfather was assassinated in Kameeraska, so he was raised in the family's treefort. Back from the past when he was a newborn, Harold and Lydia protected him and prevented a demon to take Spruce as his own son. Luckily, a wise 1,000 year old sorcerer comes to their aid and defeated the demon. He enchanced a birthstone and embeds it on Spruce, invoked to use earth-related abilities and has super strength. Appearance Spruce speaks with a Portuguese accent and is a muscular slim man with tan fur, olive skin, and red-orange messy hair at the length of his shoulders. He has a fringe hanging down the middle of her face, flowing across her left cheek and one whisker on both of her cheeks. His eyes are heterochromic with a yellow eye on the left and a violet one on the right, his pupils are thin. Resembled as a lion Katroid, he has white fangs, black sharp fingernails and toenails, and a lion's tail. Spruce is shirtless and barefooted, instead, he wears red brown briefs. He has golden bracers on his wrists and ankles, he has two swirled tattoo patterns on his torso to his upper biceps. His birthstone is a citrine and it is located on his navel. Personality Spruce seems to be feral, sensitive, optimistic, tough, confident, brave, and somewhat a slob like Gimli (only belching). He portrays herself to be a responsible, fun-loving, easy-going, resourceful, relaxed, compassionate, and determined young man of his good parents and foolish brother. In the good times, he chats with his friends and Princess Cherry. When Gimli's around him, they both can relax, play together, and sleep together. Like his brother, Spruce has a great fond of food and is a little ravenous unlikely like Gimli (various to meat like normal cats), but he's not super ravenous like Gimli. Spruce used to be temperamental of his temper and a little bit abrasive. Powers and Abilities * Feral/Feline Abilities- Spruce is a Katroid as a humanoid lion. ** Climbing- Spruce can climb on trees or something else that's related to that. ** Ceiling Cling/Ceiling Climb- Spruce can try to climb on the ceiling. ** Swinging- Spruce has the ability to swing on vines. ** Super Vision/Super Sight- Spruce can use his vision to see things far away. ** Night Vision- Spruce has the ability to see in the dark. ** Feline Senses- Spruce can be able sense his surroundings a little bit. ** Retractable Claws- Spruce has the ability to use his claws. * Supernatural Strength- Spruce is very strong and he can punch things hard. * Superhuman Strength- Spruce can lift up heavy things such as a giant boulder. * Enhanced Unarmed Combat- Spruce can be tough without weapons. * Power Hands- Spruce can punch through something strong like walls. * Gemstone Glow- Spruce can use his gemstone to glow in dark places such as dark caves. * Enchanced Eating- Spruce can eat a lot of food but he's not overall ravenous (mostly various to meats). * Anger Empowerment/Feral Rage- Spruce is very furious and gets carried away. He cannot try to handle his temper, the weakness of this power is when Cherry and Arlette calms his and Gimli down. Trivia **Spruce has a disability called Dyslexia and has trouble reading or misspelling sometimes. *Spruce is one of the https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/CatFolk%7CCatfolk called Katroids. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Characters who appeared in Season 1 Category:Students Category:College Students Category:Katroids Category:Male Katroids